


度量衡

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 搞对象途中发生的一点点小问题，没人死掉真是太好了
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 9





	度量衡

搜索引擎没给出有效信息。某个视频里vlogger声称就读于心理学专业，描述现象却未给出动机：跟人说话到兴起时递出手去，对面会无知觉地把送出的东西拿走。诚然是事实，但她没说人这般行事出于何种原因，还不如底下相关推送来得有建树性；苦恼的主人发问，家猫叼来死老鼠应如何处理。

平心而论他智力绝对在平均水准之上，如今想得几乎偏头痛也没弄清，Hamilton到底为什么持续递东西给他。和老鼠无关：机械蛙上好发条能蹦跶半个办公室，怀表就放在外套内袋，随时可看时间，干花插在花瓶，钢笔后来又被从笔筒偷走了……最后一个他想不通，为何都不问一声，又不是不给。

三个月来他男友送东西花样百出。什么人会随身带着针织茶壶套，他们可不在英国上班！

问题其实不在于这行为本身频度，又或者接过东西后那张脸上得逞神情多让人心烦意乱。只要留心防范，想出乎意料都是难事。对Aaron Burr来说，问题在于他知道，他防范，但他仍然一次又一次纵容这种小小献礼。

今天早晨，Burr想：不能再这样，午休时还是拿了两条速溶咖啡回来。当初为和花纹繁复的保护套配合，他买了水壶，当然，水烧开了决不泡茶。片刻过去他摆两杯咖啡在沙发前桌上，捧起书本继续昨天的阅读进度。

喝了两口他才发现旁边凑过来一个脑袋。财务卿诱捕器成功引来一只Hamilton，松松绑着马尾，眼睛认真盯着页面，侧面看去睫毛明显。Hamilton转过脸，微笑起来，他说：“没想到你还会看这种书。”

Burr把马克杯（上头用油漆笔写着Mr.Burr，SIR，配以猫咪图案）放回桌上，退开一点儿，回答：“我誓死捍卫自己看机场书的权力。”语气颇为防备。

那含义常十分丰富的眉毛上挑，Hamilton手撑住沙发边缘，瞬间蚕食撤退留下的空间。Burr下意识再次后退，迎来又一次逼近，他的上半身和沙发之间，夹角逐渐由直角变为锐角，最后近乎平行，直到彻底仰倒。书早就放到一边，Hamilton把他的手抓住，交叉按在两边。

眼下场景已是微型搏斗的较出色成果。久疏锻炼，近身格斗Burr差出一筹。现代社会没几个人上班而不受久坐之苦，运动多少能纾解，Burr选择每天晨跑，Hamilton随心而变，近两个月在练散打。Burr怀疑他可能又说了些什么把教练惹毛了，有回来工作居然下颌血迹未干，惊动Washington才肯解释，应是鼻血没擦干净。

余光里，桌面上积了一小摊褐色液体，他在心中哀叹，想抓紧时间清理，但Hamilton不给他机会。这人像一只大型——中型——小型——中型猫科动物一样把Burr牢牢扑在沙发上，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，眼神认真得吓人。

这次确实意外，竟把自己送来，Burr苦笑着想，思绪已高速运转。二人还是亦友亦敌时，他曾被评价“我从来搞不懂你”，这话完全可原样奉还，在他，Hamilton是……可预测但不可理解的。人们看到飓风一角就知道它要席卷何方，却不一定明白其形成原理。

有那么一段时间他确信自己成功建立了近乎完美的Alexander Hamilton模型，这模型从初识起就有了雏形，在相处中完善，主要用途是提供平日自省时谈话对象。其实Hamilton该感到荣幸，上个有这待遇的人类是苏格拉底；和假想智者，尤其是思考方向与己相异之人在幻想中对谈，有助于开拓思路。

偶尔他会把这模型用在别的地方，最成功的一次是推测出Hamilton可能说的总结陈词方向，然后把漏洞事无巨细地堵死。有时Burr甚至没意识到自己正有意模拟谈话走向，或许只是一次灵感的闪光：他接下来会用国际象棋举例，而后Hamilton果真就嘲讽“你的短视简直令我发笑，国际象棋落子前尚且还要往后想个几步”；又或者：他马上就要说这里该有个分号，下一秒Hamilton便“哈！”地在转椅上转了好几圈，得意洋洋说道：“这里该有个分号！”

“或许确实如此，”他有回自语出了声，“但你为何总认定自己是最聪明的那个人？”假想中的Hamilton失笑了，告诉他：“前半句完全没必要加个或许。总不可能是你吧？”没多久现实里的真人跑过来问他有没有空一起吃午饭，他想编借口推脱，却不自觉、没原则地答应下来。

转折自亲密关系开始，Burr发觉Hamilton行动再也无法轻易预测。有时他猜想对方会拉开距离，实际上正相反，还有的时候他感知到争吵的前兆，可Hamilton歪头想了想，没有口若悬河地发起一场辩论，只是拉起他的手腕，行吻手礼般亲过他指节。

时至今日想到Hamilton可能会亲吻他，Burr还是会感到一种古怪的震颤，并非恐惧或憧憬，更接近于惊讶和……该怎么形容？他自己对世界而言独一无二（起码他笃信），Hamilton亦然，他带来的感觉和其他所有人都不同。就像是有人将手试探地浅浅入水，而水下本是他的领地。喜爱无需多言，可淡淡的、然而挥之不去的不适，以及随之而来的对抗欲望，始终如同影子，跟随着他。

Burr屈起右膝，抵住衬衫下的肋骨，察觉Hamilton胖了一点儿。大概是坚持不懈投喂的成果。想到这，他不自觉仰脸和压在身上的人对视，没注意到自己正在微笑。

“看来你对现状很满意。”Hamilton说道，松开压制的手，转而顺着Burr的大腿滑落，跪坐在沙发上。这家具分担了大部分压上腹部的力道，固然可敬，空间却也无可辩驳地狭小，令人担心他要掉下去，头嗑到桌面。

Burr饶有兴趣地问：“依据是？”

“诚如你从前所言，”他竟真能在此种情境下躬身一礼，“’少说，多笑’，你笑得不像个被无缘无故扑倒的人，Burr。”

被以名字呼唤同样能引起奇妙感受，但他基本脱敏了，现下Hamilton叫出姓氏更接近于调笑，每逢探讨（争论）他尤其喜欢这么干。

“所以你承认这完全是胡闹。”

“怎么会呢？一切其有来自，”Hamilton竖起两根指头，神情极度接近傲慢，“Aaron Burr，您是否承认以下两个事实：第一，你后来，准确来说三次往后就完全是故意接过我手里的东西，而且你绝对知道我在说什么，别想骗过去。”

“……我不否认。”

“后撤以更好发力？你典型的行为模式，”说着他用一只手按下中指，Burr在心里嗤笑这毫无必要的夸张，“第二，你倾向于回避侵占私人空间的亲密接触。承认吗？”

当然不。Burr拉过那只高高举起的手腕，它毫无反抗地被拽走。Hamilton放松地垂下手臂，晃了晃，认真地听他回答。“社交距离属于刚需，而且——”他拍拍Hamilton腰侧，忍住大笑的冲动：说得冠冕堂皇，实际上刺激之下差点整个人跳起，让人不得不联想到被黄瓜吓到的猫。

“而且，Alexander，”呼唤本身已是乐事，笑容就是不肯从他脸上离开，“真像你说的，我早就该推开你。”

“你不能否定，一切的起因都是你跟我说话的时候先要往后退。不知你是否有自觉，但你经常如此，我靠近时便退开。难道情人的社交距离也要维持在半米？”

Burr的口吻愉快。“啊，可这难道不是因为你常常试图惊吓我？”

“你明知道不是。”Hamilton低声说，语气几乎是委屈的，他自暴自弃地倒下来，“我认为……我认为你可以多相信我一点点。”

那么这就是了。Burr想，早该考虑到他的敏锐，或者说，敏感。我是否使他受伤，正如他令我感受到的那样？大部分时候都是好时光……但是、但是，人难道能处在飓风眼中，而不为虚假的平静发自内心地恐惧；难道不会有一瞬间，意识到那恐怖的规模和影响力，描摹出他……它席卷一切的前景，并为自我可能的流失而颤抖……愈看重的，愈恐惧失去，从来是这样。

他闭上眼睛，尽量隐蔽地深呼吸。“无关信任，Alexander。但你提出问题，我们就试图解决。”他伸出手指，把之前就非常在意的、垂在Hamilton耳边的散乱黑发向后捋好，“我会尝试，你可以看作是个承诺。相对地，也请回答：为什么不停送东西来？你简直像只叼猎物向主人示好的猫。”

“呃啊，”Hamilton气息扑在他脖颈上，“这比喻算不算某种D/S暗示？我倒是不介意……拜托，别扯头发。好吧，公平起见我也承认：一开始是恶作剧，后来就是想看你什么时候才会拒绝我。”

“我时常在反应过来之前就忘记拒绝。”

“你承认过你是故意接过去的！”

Burr腾出另一只手把Hamilton环抱住，沙发真的不够大，不滚成一团坠落的可能性很小，不过终究是做到了。

“我只是没有否认。”

闻言，Hamilton手肘支起上半身，观测他。片刻后似乎满意于结果，又倒回来，嘀咕着：“午休时间还剩点，让我睡一觉。”一面闭上眼睛，呼吸逐渐均匀。

而Burr望向天花板，像要透过它看见一架天平。

他得到：堆满一整个抽屉的礼物，过量的快乐和痛苦，些许不安——有声音在夜间喃喃：不表现出排他或许是不够在乎——以及被唤起的久违的竞争性。他失去：部分睡眠，无聊的感觉（智力游戏总使人兴奋），或许还有一点点自我。

他自认是智者一员，此刻也难以衡量得失。要下得不偿失的结论为时尚早；砝码中最沉一块正趴在他身上，未曾被放在天平任何一端。Alexander Hamilton，他是半熟且无害的苹果，亦或侵蚀人心的毒蛇，二者机会均等。状况一如眼下：装睡和真睡的可能是一半一半。

Burr伸手捏住他的鼻子。那双眼睛瞬间睁开，Hamilton假作恼怒，没撑过几秒，瞪视就转为微笑。

END


End file.
